


Of Cute Boys and Manga

by shownult



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Noren is mentioned like once, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownult/pseuds/shownult
Summary: Donghyuck sees another cute boy at work, but it’s okay because nothing will come out of it...right?





	Of Cute Boys and Manga

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Donghyuck sat at the round table and laid his feet across the chair next to him as his friends stood around and talked. He wasn’t really paying attention to their conversation though, finding that the gummy worms he was eating were much more enjoyable.

“Donghyuck, can you believe him!?” Renjun said with an accusing finger in Jeno’s face.

“Uh...no but...just to be sure...remind me what we’re talking about again?” He responded.

“On my mother’s life, if you don’t start engaging in our conversations like a functioning member of society I will rip your hair out.” Renjun said, grabbing the gummy worms from Donghyuck’s grip and stuffing them in his pocket.

“There’s a lot going on right now...my body’s changing...” He said while grabbing at Renjun’s jacket, trying to get his candy back.

“Can you shut up?” He said, admitting defeat and handing the younger’s gummy worms back.

“Okay, what are you all talking about that’s so important.”

“Jeno fucking ate clay in art class today for $20.” Jaemin said as he stole one of Donghyuck’s gummies.

“Worth it!” Jeno said with a grin as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his bag and waved it in their faces.

“Jesus Christ, and I thought that playing Deepthroat in the study hall was the end of your dumb bets.”

“That was so fun.” Jeno laughed.

“YOU ALMOST GOT EXPELLED IDIOT!” Renjun said, hitting him on the back of his head.

“You still work at that bookstore right?” Jeno asked suddenly.

“Yeah, why?”

“Can I come with you next time you go?”

“I don’t know if you heard me over the Spongebob theme music playing in your head 24/7 but I asked why?”

“To spend my shiny new money on some quality literature!”

“You’re gonna buy manga aren’t you.” Jaemin joined in.

“Who said manga isn’t literature.”

“Me, my mom, Shakespeare, literally everyone.” Renjun replied.

“Well too bad, it’s my money that I worked hard like an good American citizen to earn.”

“YOU LITERALLY ATE CLAY.”

“I’ll have you know mister Renjun that eating that clay caused extreme suff-“

“Yes! Yes you can come to the bookstore with me, I have a shift after school. Now shut up about your yaoi.”

“Excuse you, I don’t read yaoi I read enthralling Japanese illustrated stories that depict beautiful love stories with a strong plot line and actual substance as well as many-“

“Just say you’re a weeaboo and go.”

Just as Jeno was about to go on another long rant about Japanese culture, Jisung and Chenle walked up to the boys at their table with their arms around eachother.

“What’s up my brothers from other mothers!”  
Chenle said with a smile.

“Please for the love of god don’t refer to us as brothers, Renjun and Jeno literally made out in my bathroom yesterday.” Donghyuck said cringing.

“Dude...what the fuck.” Chenle said with a voice crack.

“Language!” They heard a staff member chime in as he walked past them. They all looked at the man and then at eachother before laughing.

 

—

 

After school, Donghyuck walked grudgingly out to his car to leave for work. He sent a text to Jeno to let him know he needed to leave.

 

[2:47] Hurry up and come get in my car before I leave you here

[2:49] SORRY OMW I HAD TO TAKE A PISS

 

He grabbed his wrinkled vest out of the glove compartment and slid it on, adjusting his name tag as a panting Jeno opened the door and collapsed onto the passenger seat.

“Okay when I meant hurry up I didn’t mean you needed to become the fucking Flash.”

And the short drive to the bookstore was occupied by Jeno being melodramatic about having to run down three flights of stairs and the music Donghyuck played from the broken stereo in his car.

When they got there, Donghyuck clocked in and Jeno immediately went to search for a new manga to get emotionally attached to.

Donghyuck endured half an hour of mostly just standing there before Jeno came to the register with two books in his arms and a smile on his face.

“There’s a cute boy near the horror novels, 2 o’clock.” Jeno said as he set his books down and jerked his head to his left.

Donghyuck started scanning the comics and slyly glanced at the guy Jeno was telling him about. As excepted, the boy was cute. He was fairly short and thin, seeming to be around highschool age. He had round eyebrows that complimented his big doe eyes and smooth airbrushed skin. He had on a grey beanie but there were big blonde curls draped across his forehead. He had a few books under his arm and was skimming the shelf in front of him.

“Yeah, he’s cute.” Donghyuck said, holding a hand out for Jeno to hand him his ‘well deserved’ bill. At this point, seeing cute boys and girls wasn’t anything special. Nothing ever came out of it, they just end up being Donghyuck’s eye candy for the day. So he really didn’t think anything of the beanie boy.

“You should ask him out.” Jeno said, handing over the money.

“What!? I just laid eyes on him ten seconds ago. He could be a fucking murderer for all we know.”

“C’mon, he looks like a softie. At least talk to him when he checks out.”

“Sure thing.” Donghyuck said nonchalantly as he handed Jeno the receipt. Jeno didn’t leave though. Instead, he took a seat behind the counter and opened up one of his comics.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow.

“Front row seats! I wanna see you two fall in love.” Jeno said mockingly.

“Read your new books if you want a love story you dimbo, real life doesn’t work like that. Also, step away from the counter or I’ll kick you out.”

“You wouldn’t!” Jeno said gasping jokingly.

“Try me.” Donghyuck threatened, causing Jeno to walk away and go sit in one of the tiny chairs in the children’s section.

“Hi!” He suddenly heard a new voice and quickly put his phone away. It was beanie boy.

“Hello.” Donghyuck said smiling as the boy placed a stack of books between them.

As he started to scan the books, the boy started talking.

“You know, I heard you and that guy talking about me. This store isn’t exactly big.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he starts sputtering out an apology.

“Oh my god I’m so, so sorry for him he is a pain in the ass I promise I’m not creepy or anything.” He said as his face got hot and he felt a drop in his stomach.

“It’s fine, I found it endearing. And for the record, I think you’re cute too.” The boy said with a smile that made Donghyuk’s own lips curve up a bit.

“Thank you...” Donghyuck said shyly as resumed scanning the books.

“I’m Mark.” He said with a grin.

“Donghyuck.”

“Do you want to go out sometime? I promise I’m not a murderer. I cried last week because I accidentally killed a spider.” The boy said giggling.

“Oh my god.” Donghyuk said instinctively because holy shit this boy was adorable.

“Yeah I know, I’m lame.”

“No I wasn’t ohmygod-ing at the spider you’re just...super cute.”

“So, is that yes to a date?”

“Yes, please! I mean...suuure bro.”

And the sound of Jeno’s celebrating could be heard from behind the shelves.

 

—

 

“Who’re you textin’?” Jisung asked, resting his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“None of your business!” Donghyuck said pushing his head away.

“Who’s Mark Lee and why do you have a heart by his contact name?”

Donghyuck looked behind him to see Chenle already observing his phone screen.

“Oh my god Chenle shut up.” He said turning off his phone and hitting the younger boy’s arm.

“Ooh does Donghyuck have a boooyfriend?” Jaemin asked.

“I literally met him yesterday guys calm down.”

“And you already have a heart by his name? This is called being in love, my friend.” Chenle said, patting his back.

“I was there when they met!” Jeno exclaimed. “Mark said he was cute and then asked him out on a date. Donghyuck looked like he was gonna faint.”

“Wait...Mark Lee...I know that name...” Renjun interrupted.

“What? From where? What’s he like?” Donghyuck interrogated.

“Slow down cowboy, let’s see...I think he was on my friend’s hockey team?”

“He plays hockey? Damn it, that’s hot.” Donghyuck said with raised eyebrows.

“When are you two going out?” Jisung asked.

“Tonight, we are going to get dinner at Cheesecake Factory.”

“YOU EATING GOOD TONIGHT! My boy Mark got cash!” Jeno yelled.

“I know, I told him I’m broke and I can’t afford it but he was like, ‘don’t worry, I’ll pay.’” Donghyuck explained.

“He can be your sugar daddy but like...not in the dirty way. Your sugar boyfriend who you cuddle with.” Renjun said.

“I’d be down for that, I don’t even need the money though. He’s super cute.”

“I WANNA KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE NOW!” Chenle complained loudly.

“I’m sure you’ll see plenty of pics after they fall in love and live happily ever after.”

“Shut up, Jeno.”

 

—

 

“Good evening, good sir.” Mark said, opening the door of his rusty white Toyota.

“Why thank you!” Donghyuck said with a fancy British accent as he walked down the steps of his worn in house towards Mark, who was parked in front of said house.

“You’re carriage awaits you.” Mark said, gesturing to the passengers seat.

“Enough with the fancy bullshit, I’m ready for some cheesecake.”

When they got to the restaurant, they waited thirty minutes surrounded by people also waiting to be seated, meaning the two were pressed up against eachother and they both blushed. At some point, Mark took Donghyuck’s hand in his and Donghyuck was definitely not complaining.

Donghyuck ended up feeling bad and ordering the cheapest things they had on the extensive menu, because even though Mark insisted that he order whatever sounds good, they’re just highschool students and he figures Mark could use some extra money.

That night when Mark dropped Donghyuck off they both got out of the car and Mark walked over to his side, intertwining both of Donghyuck’s hands with his own and staring into the boy’s eyes sweetly.

“I had a really good time tonight.” He said.

“Me too.” Donghyuck said, avoiding Mark’s gaze out of embarrassment.

“You’re cute when you get shy.” Mark commented. Donghyuck just laughed and let his head fall into Mark’s chest. Mark held him close with a huge dopey smile on his face.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark said. And dispite Donghyuck’s previous shyness, he didn’t even let a second pass before he lifted his head up and grabbed the back of Mark’s head, pulling him in and sealing their lips together. He ran his fingers through the fluffy blonde waves as Mark held onto his waist and they kissed softly. It was innocent and slow but so so good. Mark’s lips were sweet and tasted like the Oreo cheesecake they had shared. They both pulled away at the same time, breathing a bit heavier and smiling even more than before.

“I’ll text you later, baby.” Donghyuck said, kissing Mark’s cheek before walking off to his front door.

“Bye-bye!” He heard from behind him, accompanied by the sound of Mark getting back into the car.

As he stepped inside his house, he was smiling as the moment replayed again and again in his head. He kept on thinking about it as he walked up to his room and opened the door and-

“How was the date?” Jeno winked.

“WHO LET YOU IN!?”


End file.
